Just Food
by MaiChiTheFangirl
Summary: -Can I please see now? - And why the Hades do I need to be blindfolded? Asked Nico. - Calm down, Nico, said Will impatiently.- I hope this isn't one of your crazy ideas Will! Said Nico trying to point at Will.- What crazy ideas? I don't have crazy ideas, they're just a little different from other ideas.. Said Will trying to sound persuasive. (Solangelo BTW)
1. Crazy Ideas

Just food

-Can I please see now? And why the Hades do I need to be blindfolded? Asked Nico

-Calm down, Nico, said Will impatiently

-I hope this isn't one of your crazy ideas Will! Said Nico trying to point at Will

-What crazy ideas? I don't have crazy ideas, they're just a little different from other ideas.. Said Will trying to sound persuasive.

-Yeah, they're just dumb, stupid, annoying AND crazy! Said Nico annoyed while trying to roll his eyes.

-Don't be so harsh, I'll bet you'll love this one! Besides, my crazy ideas is what you love about me! Like when I surprised you with a trip to the beach alone, or that time when I made a surprise party even though you said you didn't like parties. Nico thought for a moment before answering.

-Who said I liked your party..? Nico smiled a little.

-Anyways, I hope this has nothing to do with our earlier conversation…

-WHAT conversation..? Will asked with a very sly voice.

-About food… Nico replied

-WHAT food? I think you need to be more exact. Will said sounding even more sly

-food, Nico said as if it was obvious.

-WHAT food? Will asked again, hoping that Nico would reply this time. Instead, Nico rolled his eyes as a reply.

*DUNK*. They both crashed a table at the restaurant Will was taking Nico. - Watch where you step, Nico!

\- I CAN'T because you blindfolded me! Nico answered pissed.

\- Oh... Yeah… Will replied sounding sorry.

\- Do I smell food? Nico asked.

\- Noooo… Said a guilty-sounding Will.

\- Is it from Mc' Donald's? Nico asked sounding hopeful.

\- No, it isn't any of that shitty food you're eating. It's not healthy, and even if it is, you only it is once a day!

\- Once a week, Will corrected himself.

\- I actually ate it twice last week! Said Nico, still hoping they were at Mc' Donald's.

\- From now on, you will not eat that shitty food, and start eating some REAL HEALTHY FOOD BECAUSE YOU'RE WAY TOO SKINNY!

\- No I'm not! Nico replied.

\- Yes you are. Said Will with his doctor voice.

\- Not!

-YES YOU ARE! Will shouted.

\- Listen, I'm just trying to do a nice gesture, maybe you could appreciate that?

 **Thanks for reading:-) Next chapter will be up soon! Please don't judge my bad english.**


	2. Bonjour

Chapter 2

\- I didn't ask you to do me a favor! Nico kept arguing.

\- Oh, please! You litteraly begged me! Will said.

\- How?

\- With your eyes!

\- But I'm blindfolded!

-Ok, enough with that "blind" thing, we're here!

\- Finally! It's so dark here that I could have shadow traveled if I wanted to.

\- No underworld stuff I said, Doctor Will said with a very determined voice.

\- Oooh! You're finally here! said a voice.

-SHHHHHH! Will shouted.

\- Who's that? Is that Percy? Nico asked, hearing the voice of his old crush.

\- Nonononono! It's me! Mario! Percy said with his "italian" voice.

\- And it's me, Peach! Annabeth replied with a perfect imitation of Peach's voice.

\- What's Peach doing here? And Percy, I know it's you.

\- Nonononon- Percy couldn't finish his sentence because Annabeth elbowed him. And everyone knows how hard Annabeth can elbow.

\- Would you two just shut up? Will said, thinking "everything" is ruined.

Will took Nico's hand and guidet him to a table. Nico finally got to take off his headband. And the first thing he saw wasn't pretty. Jason and Percy, each with a fake mustache, stood in front of him.

\- Bonjour! Percy said with his "Italian" accent.

\- You mean Ciao! Annabeth shouted from the kitchen, which he couldn't see because of Hazel's mist powers. Besides from that, the room was cozy furnised. The table that he and Will shared, was made of tree and had a classic red and white checkered tablecloth. They even bothered to hang up a picture of Mona Lisa, and copy Michealangelo's statue of David. And a hole bunch of other italian stuff, and a bigger bunch of non-italian stuff.

\- I'm Mario! Jason said with even worse "italian" accent than Percy.

\- I thought we disscussed this Ja-Luigi! Percy said pissed. - I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi, he continued.

\- Oh! Just get the food MARIO! Will said impatiently.

\- I don't understand what's going on! I thought we wasn't going to eat, Will! Nico said.

\- Trust me, nothing is going to be like you think! Will said dramaticly, while Leo shouted from the kitchen "BAMBAMBAAAAAAAH".


	3. What type?

Chapter 3

Yeah, yeah! Stop being sooo dramitic, we all get it. The food actually smells very good so could we skip to the eating part, Nico said.

Wow, I guess not everything is totally going my way either, because I honestly thought I had to force feed you, Will said surprised.

Suddenly Jason silently walked in with his fake mustache and handed them the menu.

Today our speciality will be pizza, and tomrrow it will be pasta. What type of pizza do you want, Jason asked while giving Nico and Will a menu each. After lookng a while at the menu, Will ordered a peperonipizza for himself, while Nico sat there looking curiously at his menu.

I don't know what type I want.

WELL IT'S NOT ME! Prcy shouted from the invisible kitchen.

Nico just rolled his eyes while mumbling something about the joke being old. (Which it will NEVER be). * DUNK!* The sound of broken glasses filled the room.

What the hades you # !?)/6! stupid, Gosh! Katie's loud voice shouted. It wasn't often she got angry on people, but the Stoll brothers was an exseption.

PEEEERRRRCYYYY! We need some help here!Annabeth shouted from the kitchen.

Okay... Percy said with a creepy voice.

So while Percy went to help them, Nico and Will was finally alone.

Soooo... You look good today, Will attempted to flirt with Nico.

So you mean I don't look good normally? Nico asked, with a smile.

NO! You look good every day! Will replied.

Wait... I don't look good... I look _FABOLOUS!_ Nico replied.

Uhhh... Will tried to respond wisely, but instead, the food came.

Percy, don't you DARE serve that food, Hazel said.

Too late, Percy said while walking out from the mist, with two blue pizza's in each hand.

Percy, we didn't order BLUE food! Nico said.

But... Percy made puppie eyes.

Nooo... Nico said

Please? Percy just stared more.

NO.

Yes.

Uhh. NO!

Okay, no.

Finally. Nico said.

Ok, if no one is going to eat it, I'll eat it myself.

I wan't some, Leo said.

Too late, Percy said with his mouth full of pizza.

So, Nico and Will once again sat alone awkwardly.

Sooo.. Your skin looks healthy today, Nico said trying to flirt back.

Uhm, do you get your check-up lines from Harry Potter, he's got the worst check-up lines ever.

Is this a challenge? Nico asked.

Yeah, Will replied.

Okay then, are you a camera? Because everytime I look at you I smile, Nico said.

Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, cuz you look like an angel, di ANGELo.

Guys, youboth really suck, but he winner is...

 **Who do you think the winner is? Thanks for all reviews and support, next chapter will be up soon. ;-)**


	4. Will is amazingly hot

Chapter 4

\- And the winner is... Will! Percy said.

\- Why? WhWhyy? Nico asked.

\- Duh, 'cus Im awesome, Will answered like it was obvious.

\- No, because you mentioned his last name, Annabeth shouted from the kitchen.

\- Annabeth, you seriously need to come out instead of shouting from the kitchen, Percy shouted back.

\- Unlike you I actually HELP! Annabeth shouted again.

\- … Okay I'll help in a minute, Percy shouted a little embarrassed.

\- But first, this is what you should have said Nico: Are you the sun? Because your so hot that I melted. Percy said while running to the invisible kitchen.

\- LOL, Will said teasingly while Nico blushed.

\- WHERE IS MY FOOD? Nico shouted o the kitchen trying to change the subject.

\- Are you trying to change the subject because I think we just were talking about how amazingly hot I was. Will said.

\- No one said you were AMAZINGLY hot, your just normally hot.

\- No one has to, Will said.

\- Meh. Nico replied.

\- Are you that hungry, Will commented.

\- I didn't eat lunch...Or breakfast...

\- You don't EVER eat lunch or breakfast..

\- I do, once a week, but last week I forgot, Nico said.

\- I used to do that too, Will said.

\- Really? Nico asked curiously.

\- No, just trying to find something in common.

\- But seriously where is the food? Nico asked.

\- Right here, Hazel said scaring the crap out of the boys.

\- YASSSSSSSSSSSS! Nico nearly shouted.

\- I tought you said you didn't like food, Will said happily.

\- But I'm starving.

\- Your always starving.

 **Thanks for all support.**


	5. The food finally came

The food finally came!

 **Thanks for all reviews, follows and favorites! Also, I want you to know that I write this with Lawmi.**

 **Warning: Slash, a hungry Nico, Will eating in slow-mo. You may overreact, over fangirl and die of happiness. And if you die of the couples cuteness don't blame us! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own anything but the plot.**

The pizza finally came. And it looked like it was made by the gods. Literally. The crust and the thickness were perfect. And the topping. It was a beautiful mix of topping, so beautiful that it could have been a famous picture. It was a perfect combination of tomato sauce, garlic, onion, mozzarella, spinach, chicken, olive, pepper bells and some herbs on top. It could be because Nico hadn't eaten some food in a long time, but it actually looked delicious. Nico enjoyed every single bit of it, although he ate it in like a few seconds.

How long is it possible to eat? Nico grumbled while watching Will eat in slow motion. Like REALLY slow, like SUPER slow. Ok, maybe Nico was exaggerating a bit. Luckily, there were plenty more pizza in the kitchen.

MARIOGETMOREPIZZANOW! Nico yelled.

Blue pizza? Percy asked making puppy eyes.

Yellow pizza, purple pizza, orange pizza, dark pizza, whatever just give me a pizza! Wait, never mind, give me a dark pizza, Nico said very quickly.

Can you repeat that, Percy said with his fake Itlian accent.

He said: Yellow pizza, purple pizza, orange pizza, dark pizza, whatever just give me a pizza! Wait, never mind, give me a dark pizza, Will said just as quick as Nico did.

Ehm... Anna..Peach! Give me some help! This time come out from the kitchen, Percy shouted.

What can I help you with? AnnaPeach asked.

Yellow pizza, purple pizza, orange pizza, dark pizza, whatever just give me a pizza! Wait, never mind, give me a dark pizza, Nico and Will both replied at the same time(AAAWW).

Eh, ok. Annabeth replied. Nico and Will looked each other, for once not awkward. Or less awkward then normally.

So do you want a salad on the side? AnnaPeach continued.

Yes, Nico answered calmly as he realized he'd been too eager.

 **One hour later**

Nico ate his last piece of pizza, and wondered if he would ever eat pizza ever again. I mean, when you eat 8 pizza's in one hour, it's never going to be the same again. So when dessert finally came he could eat more than a few teaspoons. Too bad for him, since it was Crème Brule. But on the other hand, better for Will, who almost got it all.

My mouth tells me to eat more, but my stomach tells me that I can't. I feel like Gollum, one part of me says I can't, but the other part tells me I want and I can. I've never felt this way about food before. What is it? Nico groaned in pain.

Calm down, you're just a little hearty. Okay, maybe way too hearty. I told you on your 4th pizza that you should've saved your stomach for dessert, like I did.

Then why didn't you stop me on my 5th? Nico mumbled.

Because I kinda find it cute when you eat. Ok, I find it VERY cute when you eat, especially when you eat a lot, like now. So I didn't bother to stop you, besides you wouldn't have listened anyway, you're as stubborn as one can be. Will said.

But you're as stubborn as I am, Nico replied.

Well at least we are stubborn together, Will said.

I honestly don't remember how my life was without food, Nico thought out loud. You mean the most important parts of your life, including two great wars and jealousy of someone you could never get? You mean you don't remember being in hell, literally and grow strong powers? You mean you don't remember when you met me, or Hazel? I'm pretty sure you can remember some of it, Will replied, proud to finally have something clever to say.

 **Thank you again! :-)**


	6. Another crazy idea

Another crazy idea

 **This may be or last chapter but if you wan't to we can write bonus chapters. Please rewiew if you wan't us to write more! Warning: This chapter made us over fangirl a little. (Not only a little...) So yeah, hope you enjoy!**

Yeah, that shit, Nico mumled still daydreaming about food. (Nico is now seriously obsessed with food). Will just rolled his eyes. Nico had said that food wasn't he's thing a few days ago and now he was here, practically in love with food. Will hoped that he still loved him more than food. While Will sat there thinking about that Nico broke the silence

You know I usually don't have that many crazy ideas, but here's one for you:-, Nico started t say but got interuppted.

OMG! Is it a date at the waterpark? That's sooooo sweet! Percy shouted with his ultimate fangirl voice.

No... It's- Nico tried again.

Percy of course they're not going to the waterpark. They're going on a super romantic date in New Rome. I have already planned it, it's going to be hearts everywhere...and...and, Jason rambled on as he got more and more exited.

No, but- Nico didn't finish his sentence. Guess why?

A trip to the museum! Aaaw! That's perfect! Annabeth shouted accidentally.

No one want's to go to the museum on free will Wise Girl, Percy joked.

Right Nico?

Um... I gue-

Shut up Seaweed brain everbody loves the museum, Annabeth said.

Your going to party! WOOHOOOOO! Leo shouted with a grin on his face. Nobody cared. So he tried again. - PAARTYY! AT THE ARGOO! Instead of getting applause, everybody stared at him angrily. Piper said shut up, and he did, because of her charmspeak. - BTW, yu should b quiet about this, we don't want my om to hear where you next date is going to be, she might show up. And you really don't want that, Piper said. - But it's in the cinema you went to on your first date, right?

I already planned your wedding, said maniacly coming out from nowhere.

Don't you have a life? Will asked.

I'm the goddess og love, I'm allowed to give no shit about your privacy.

By the way Percabeth, you haven't been on a date in a while, and I don' have anything to watch, Aphrodite said as if they were a TV rogram.

How about next week wednesday 6 o'clock? Percy asked slighty bushing.

Sounds great! Annabeth and Aphrodite said at te same time..

Anyway.. Don't you have to give ove to the ret of the world? Wil asked.

It's been much love lately, Aphodite replied.

Just leave. Just. Please. Piper said grumpy.

Love you too dear! Aphrodite said before poofing away.

Yeah. About your idea, Nico, Will said.

Will you- Nico said but got inerrupted. Again. -.-"

You better not do something crazy, Hazel said overprotective.

DO SOMETHING CRAZY! DO SOMETHING CRAZY! CRAY! CRAZY! Percy and Jason shouted. Soon everyone joined, and the whole room shaked.

Okay then, I have always wanted to be normal but you made me realize it's okay to be how I am. You made me realize that being different only makes us special and unique. Nico said. The voices screamed louder now, as if it was possible, and Nico's heart beaed as if it wanted to jump out. He went down on his one knee and said those magic five words: Will you marry me Will?

YES! OMFG! YES! YES! YES! Will said. Everybody started to scream yes, and they partied all night, just like Leo said.


End file.
